Optical splices should provide an accurate in-line coupling of two optical waveguides such as optical fibers. Preferably, the optical splice permits insertion, with relative ease, of the optical fibers into an alignment cavity provided by/the splice. To enhance insertion the optical splice may have flared ends which serve to guide the optical fibers into the cavity with the proper alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,328 describes one method of achieving an alignment cavity with flared ends. A problem with the methods heretofore used to achieve an alignment cavity with flared ends is high precision machining required with respect to certain components used in the manufacturing process. This high precision manufacturing results in increased costs and impediments to more efficient production of the optical splices.
The present invention relates to an optical splice that has an alignment cavity with funnels to facilitate insertion of optical fibers therein which can be produced quickly, in mass, with the added feature of being reusable.
The optical splice comprises a member having an alignment cavity or bore which receives two optical waveguides in opposed relationship and permits light to pass therebetween. The member is made of a material that is moldable such that when an optical waveguide is received by the member, the alignment cavity deforms to accommodate the optical waveguide and hold it in a predetermined position under compression. The member has two funnels which communicate with the alignment cavity or bore and guide an optical waveguide into the alignment bore when inserted by the user.
In manufacturing the elements which form the splice significant economies of scale are achieved while maintaining the tolerances necessary for proper operation. A glass capillary tube is drawn down typically by heating until it achieves a cross-section substantially less than the original tube. After the desired size is obtained the collapsed or drawn portion the glass is broken in two pieces. The tips of the two pieces are polished by glass flame polishing or other standard glass polishing techniques.
The capillaries are then inserted into a mold, and an alignment rod is passed through each capillary and the drawn-down ends thereof until it extends entirely through the mold. The mold is then filled with a curable material which is cured to form the member. After curing, the alignment rod and capillaries are removed from the member leaving the splice in final form.
The above has been a brief description of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the invention. Other advantages of the invention are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.